


Corbatín

by lenayuri



Series: Navidad 2014 (Fandom Insano) [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rei no le gustaban los corbatines, pero por ver a Nagisa feliz, él se sacrificaría una o mil veces.</p><p>Prompt #12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corbatín

**Author's Note:**

> [Posteado también en livejournal](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/363651.html?view=1437059#t1437059). 
> 
> A la corbata de lazo también se le conoce como corbatín, moño, moñita, pajarita o humita, por si tenían pendiente de a qué me refería. c:

—¡Me niego!— la voz de Rei se pudo escuchar por todo lo largo del pasillo, incluso en el piso inferior percibieron su tono de disgusto. Bien, no era disgusto completamente, sino más bien de vergüenza.

Makoto, quien estaba de pie frente a Haru ayudándole a arreglarse el blazer, observó preocupado a la otra pareja en la habitación. Nagisa parecía a punto de llorar, o quizás sólo se lo estaba imaginando. Makoto suspiró antes de hablar —Chicos, por favor— pidió mientras terminaba con la corbata de Haru —vamos a llegar tarde si no se dan prisa.

La mirada de Rei mostró su sentir ante la declaración de Makoto. Él no iba, _nunca_ a usar esa cosa horrenda. Ni siquiera si Nagisa usaba sus ojitos tristes para… provocarle… _¡maldición!_

Era tan injusto.

Rei bajó la mirada y suspiró resignado, susurró un _‘de acuerdo’_ sin emoción logrando que Nagisa gritase de emoción, olvidara las lágrimas de cocodrilo y procediera a abrir nuevamente la caja del regalo que le dio a Rei no hace ni una hora para sacar el pequeño corbatín blanco con estrellas negras que decidió, desde el momento en que lo vio en la vitrina, que era perfecto para Rei.

Una vez que el accesorio estuvo colocado correctamente, Nagisa sonrió brillantemente saltando hacia Rei y besándole con cariño, agradeciéndole con el gesto que haya accedido a ese pequeño sacrificio por él. Rei sonrió y lo abrazó en respuesta.

No iba a engañarse, odiaba ese moño (aunque el diseño era lindo, en cierto modo) pero por ver a Nagisa feliz él se lo pondría las veces que fuesen necesarias.

Makoto sonrió desde su lugar, colocando una mano en la espalda de Haruka y con un ligero empujoncito, ambos salieron de la habitación. Iban a darles unos minutos antes de volver a entrar por ellos para no perder la reservación en el restaurante.

Unos segundos después, Haruka también estaba aprovechando el tiempo con él en el pasillo, besándose amorosamente mientras esperaban. No es que Makoto se fuese a quejar.

Ese iba a ser un buen año nuevo, después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Algo fluff y cursi sobre estas dos parejas que, aunque implícito, están juntos. Espero que les haya gustado y me digan qué les pareció en un comentario, no muerdo, de verdad. ;)
> 
> ¡Feliz año!


End file.
